This invention relates generally to means and methods for lifting and transporting an item from one site to another and relates, more particularly, to an accessory and a method of use which is well-suited for lifting an item, such as a spool, for holding windable material from an underlying floor for the purpose of supporting the item above the floor or for transporting the item across the floor.
An item, such as a spool, for holding windable material and which is capable of being lifted and supported by an accessory of the class with which this invention is concerned commonly includes a hollow barrel about which a length of windable material, such as electrical wire or cable, can be wound or from which a windable material can be unwound. In addition and in order for the item to be lifted by an accessory with which this invention is concerned, the item is positioned upon an underlying floor so that the barrel of the item is oriented substantially parallel to the floor.
If an item of the aforementioned class is light enough in weight and possesses circular-shaped flanges at the opposite ends of its barrel, it can be manually rolled across the floor from one site to another as the circular-shaped flanges of the item rollably engage the floor. However, heavier items can be much more difficult to manually roll across the floor. In addition and once such an item has been moved to another site, it must commonly be elevated from the floor and held in such an elevated condition to facilitate the winding of the material from or about the barrel of the item.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved apparatus for lifting such an item from an underlying floor to an elevated condition and is capable of holding the item in such an elevated condition while material is either unwound from the item or wound about the item.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus and method of use for lifting an item of the aforementioned class from a floor to an elevated condition and which is capable of supporting the item in the elevated condition for purposes of winding material about the item or unwinding the material from item.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which facilitates the movement of the item from one site to another as the apparatus, with the item supported thereby, is rolled across the floor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is adapted to cooperate with one end of the item for lifting the one end from a floor.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus having a ring which facilitates the movement of the lifted end of the item along the floor as the ring of the apparatus is rolled along the floor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which, when used with an apparatus of like construction, can be used to lift both ends of the item from the floor.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which embodies a jack assembly to facilitate the lifting of one end of the item from the floor.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.